


I won't let go

by MrsSilvaa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSilvaa/pseuds/MrsSilvaa
Summary: Hey there. I wrote this as a different ending to "Words at my Fingertip" from ephemeralfangirl. If you haven't read it yet, you should, as this goes on after it and it's an amazing story, you'll love it. I hope the author doesn't mind that I wrote this. I took it from before Kara leaves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words at my fingertip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291386) by [ephemeralfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralfangirl/pseuds/ephemeralfangirl). 



> English is not my first language so there'll be some mistakes. Thank you all for reading.

“Now here she was, so long after that day but just as lost with words bursting out of her. Her finger was on a white desk, drawing symbols nobody understood anymore, but that meant the world to her, for the only person on this planet she meant them for. She knew why she had never put it into words before. If she had, even if only to herself, they would become real. Though, she had to admit, nothing could feel more real than the hole in her heart and the searing pain that came with it.”

_"I love you._

_Come back to me._

_We are just beginning._

_I won't let go."_

_(_ Text from ephemeralfangirl)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she finished drawing the words, she heard Cat's elevator ding. She was so caught up on her emotions that she hadn't noticed any presence until now. For a second she considered disappearing with her super speed, but the balcony doors were closed, so Cat would notice her anyway. She sighed and stayed put looking down to where she had professed her love.

She heard the spike of Cat's heartbeat showing she had just noticed Kara's presence. Cat hesitated looking at Kara. That was probably the closest she had been to her this week. Pushing Kara away was taking too much of her. She never thought it would get this bad or that it'd hurt them both so much.  

She needed some files she had forgotten on her desk so she could work at home. Carter was at his dad’s and working was the only way to keep her from drinking away her loneliness. She had called Siobhan to get them, of course, but she never answered and Cat didn't have what it took to call Kara after not exchanging a word with her the whole week. Right now she didn’t know if she cursed the woman again or thanked her.

She could feel her heart pounding. She wanted desperately to reach and talk to her, to apologize, but they were so emotionally distant she had no idea how to go back now. It was suffocating how much she wanted to take the younger woman in her arms, but she knew Kara probably hated her by now and she knew Kara deserved better than all this, better than her.

Cat took a deep breath and put her mask on. On another of her many coward moments, she decided to just come and go without a word.  She left her purse on the couch and then walked to her desk to retrieve the files she had forgotten, without even acknowledging Kara, who still looked down waiting for the harsh words.

Cat didn’t even glance at her again. She knew that if by any chance she caught those blue eyes she wouldn’t be able to leave like that. As Cat touched her desk though, she felt some sort of energy that seemed to be ripping through her body. _I love you and I won’t let go._ She gasped, shivered and was taken aback when she heard her own voice whisper ‘Kara’.           

Kara’s eyes widened at finally hearing her name, her correct name, coming out of Cat’s lips. But she took Cat's accelerated heartbeats as a bad sign. She flinched and didn't dare look up.      

  
\- I'm so sorry, Miss Grant. I thought you were long gone.  I was just setting up the office. I'm on my way out now.   

  
Cat swallowed, trying to get some control of her own body back, still amazed.

  
\- Good.

She managed to say as she forced herself to walk past Kara, using so much more strength than usually needed to keep a fair distance. Her heart seemed to have gone mad in her chest and she suddenly didn’t trust her legs anymore.

She put the files on her purse and looked at Kara again, who was standing still not looking at her. A few seconds went by, but for them it felt like eternity. Kara still hadn't moved and Cat just couldn't bring herself to leave. She dropped her purse again and walked towards Kara like she was a magnet pulling her in.  Cat put her hand on Kara's forearm.

  
\- Kara.

 She whispered again as her hand moved up Kara's arm and her body got closer almost against the hero's.  She could see Kara close her eyes and lean back onto the touch, pressing their bodies together and releasing a breath.  
Cat's breathing became erratic as she moved her hand to Kara's hair and nuzzled it. She inhaled her sweet scent as her other hand found Kara's waist, pulling her even closer.

\- Stop doing it. - Kara pleaded in a weak voice.   

   
That seemed to pull Cat out of her trance. Reluctantly, she let go and stepped back, feeling a sting to her heart and colder than ever. Now that she had finally touched her, pulling away felt like it could tear her apart. Tears filled her eyes as she turned to leave, but a strong grip closed on her arm and pulled her back.           

  
\- No. Stop... - Kara's hand got to her neck as she moved as close as physically possible. – Stop pushing me away.  

A tear came down Kara's face as she closed her eyes and rested her forehead on Cat's.

\- Please.           

Cat sobbed and pulled her in kissing her with all the passion she's been holding down for so long. It wasn't a sweet kiss, it was a desperate one. With tongues, teeth pulling lips and salted tears. They broke apart, but none was ready to let go yet. 

  
\- Look at me.

Cat touched her chin encouraging her to look up. Kara's lips quivered. 

  
\- It's over. I promise. 

  
Kara cried and nuzzled her. 

             
\- I promise.    

  
And this time it was Kara who kissed her. Still passionately, but sweeter with the promise that their hearts wouldn't have to hurt so badly anymore.


End file.
